1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite cathode active material and a cathode and a lithium battery including the composite cathode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries have been used as a driving power supply for vehicles as well as for portable electronic devices, and thus efforts have been made to improve a capacity of the lithium battery. Also, as various devices have become more complex and perform multiple functions, the demand for increasing a voltage of a lithium battery as an energy source of a device have increased as well as reducing a size and a weight of the lithium battery.
In order to manufacture such lithium battery, a composite cathode active material with reduced decrease in its voltage characteristics while having excellent lifetime characteristics and capacity characteristics after repeated charging and discharging of the battery is needed.